


Билет в один конец

by ly_rika



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 15:16:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10440723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ly_rika/pseuds/ly_rika
Summary: Санхёк оставляет записку с признанием и сбегает из дома. Правда недалеко.





	

Санхёк не был трусом.  
Даже в детстве, когда их с сестрой однажды повели в зоопарк, он едва не забрался на ограждение, за которым спали львы. У него все получилось бы, не заплачь тогда Сана от страха (глупая девчонка!). Санхёку сильно влетело от родителей, зато потом еще целый год было о чем хвастать ребятам во дворе.  
Даже в средней школе он первым подошел к красавице Хеджин и прямо в лицо сказал ей: ты мне нравишься, давай встречаться. И когда Хеджин отказала, Санхёк не побежал реветь на крышу, как делали его приятели, — он купил себе три баночки сладкого молока и справился с разочарованием как мужчина.  
Даже когда Санхёк впервые приехал в Сеул и оказался один на один с настоящим, взрослым миром, то не струсил, не собрал рюкзак и не сбежал к маме в Тэджон. Хотя… однажды он все же купил автобусный билет и долго таскал его во внутреннем кармане куртки — сначала как последнюю возможность для отступления, а потом — как напоминание о собственной трусости.

Вчера Санхёку исполнилось двадцать три, и он впервые убежал от проблемы. Проблема была написана корявым двоечниковым почерком на листочке в клетку и начиналась словами: «Хён, ты мне нравишься. Сегодня, когда ты уснул в гримерке на диване, я хотел тебя поцеловать».  
Эта проблема уже три часа лежала под подушкой в комнате Чон Тэгуна.

— Еще соджу, аджумма.  
— А тебе не хватит, милый?  
Санхёк покачал головой, не отрывая взгляда от донышка запотевшей, в потеках рюмки. Он мог поклясться, что на стекле есть какая-то надпись, но сосредоточиться и прочитать ее никак не получалось. Лампочка, прикрученная где-то возле самого потолка уличной палатки, мерцала, и на острых гранях рюмки то загорались, то пропадали блики.  
Наверное, прямо сейчас, в этот самый момент, Тэгун-хён заходит в свою комнату, ложится на кровать, нашаривает под подушкой записку, разворачивает ее и читает: «Если бы в гримерке никого не было, я бы поцеловал тебя».  
Или уже прочитал и обсуждает с Хагёном, что делать с ребенком-пидарасом. Или разозлился, порвал записку и больше никогда не будет разговаривать с Санхёком. Или они впятером сейчас сидят и ржут над его признанием. Или?..  
Санхёк сделал большой отчаянный глоток, по-взрослому осушив рюмку, зажмурился, а потом снова посмотрел на стеклянное донышко граненого у основания стаканчика. У Санхёка накопилось множество «или» на каждую из этих граней, и ни у одного из них не было ровным счетом никакого смысла. Сплошные пьяные фантазии.

— Аджумма?  
Кроме Санхёка, в палатке посетителей не осталось — для нормальных людей было уже слишком поздно. Кажется, начинало светать.  
— Аджумма, а вы признавались кому-нибудь, кто совсем не подходит для того, чтобы вы его любили, и не может вас любить, но кто бы вам при этом нравился? Знаете, аджумма, у него, кажется, очень мягкие губы, — Санхёка откровенно развезло. На хозяйку забегаловки он не смотрел: ему казалось, что если он оторвет взгляд от рюмки, то планета тотчас же слетит со своей оси и покатится куда-нибудь в черную дыру. Бам! — и все исчезнет, схлопнется, как будто никогда не существовало.  
Сильнее всего Санхёк переживал, что исчезнет его записка. Было совсем непросто ее написать и тем более оставить у Тэгуна-хёна в комнате.  
«Можешь думать что угодно, но ты мне нравишься. И это не изменится, хён».

Санхёк потянулся во внутренний карман куртки, промахнулся раза три и только затем достал оттуда небольшой плотный листок. Не глядя, провел пальцами по шершавому картону, будто читая так, как читают азбуку Брайля слепые: «Сеул — Тэджон. Место 24 А. 20 апреля 2012 года. Автобус отправляется из экспресс-терминала В и следует без остановок».  
— Знаете, аджумма, я не трус. Я встану сейчас и…  
Но ноги у Санхёка оказались почему-то слишком большими и слишком тяжелыми, чтобы слушаться, а еще слишком ватными, чтобы стоять. Поэтому Санхёк устроил подборок на сцепленных в замок пальцах и остался на месте. Странно, что его никто не вызванивал. Впрочем — Санхёк только теперь вспомнил — он же забыл телефон дома, в общаге. Вот Хагён сейчас бесится, наверное. Прости, хён, ваш Хёкки сегодня немного перебрал.

— Аджу… — теперь Санхёка не слушался даже язык.  
Прикосновение к голове показалось ему то ли сном, то ли пьяным бредом. Потому что после той записки с признанием Тэгун-хён не мог вот так тепло гладить его по макушке и говорить тихо, почти ласково, на самое ухо:  
— Хёк-а, пойдем домой. Все волнуются.  
— А ты?  
— И я. Пойдем.  
— Ты мне нравишься, хён.  
— Я знаю. Пойдем, вставай.  
— Я хочу тебя поцеловать.  
Санхёк всем телом навалился на кого-то — судя по всему, на Тэгуна.  
Тэгун приятно пах, был очень комфортным, хоть и немного костлявым, и, видимо, из-за Санхёковой тяжести с трудом дышал и издавал тихие забавные звуки. Санхёк сначала сопел ему в шею, а потом все-таки не удержался и лизнул кожу чуть нижу уха, под болтающейся цепочкой сережки. Он прекрасно знал: как раз там у хёна две родинки. Тэгун так мило вздрогнул и выдохнул, что Санхёку вдруг стало весело.  
— Я хочу тебя поцеловать, — повторил он громче и настойчивее.  
Тэгун чуть повернул голову, посмотрел Санхёку в глаза и произнес неожиданно жестко и как-то болезненно:  
— Когда хотят целовать, не сбегают из дома ночью без телефона и не надираются до бессознанки.  
По крайней мере, это не прозвучало как «нет» или как «я больше не хочу знать, кто ты такой». Тэгун-хён был теплым и не отдергивался, хотя Санхёк все еще касался губами его шеи. Они оба замерли на две, три, четыре, пять секунд. Жилка под кожей билась сумасшедше быстро. А потом Тэгун все же потянул Санхёка к выходу.   
Опираясь на плечо Тэгуна, Санхёк оглянулся: на столе рядом со стеклянной рюмкой остался лежать билет «Сеул — Тэджон», последнее свидетельство Санхёковой трусости.


End file.
